


you look so free, the way you use your body, baby

by SleepyBanshee



Series: give your heart and soul to charity, cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Future Fic, Teasing, also like soft!sidney is my fave, cause of course, morning after fic, pretty pg for being in bed and naked together, they are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Charlotte and Sidney wake up together the morning after they are married. Fluff and teasing ensue!





	you look so free, the way you use your body, baby

Charlotte tucked her face further into her pillow, a slight groan emitting from her throat at the sunbeams cast upon her eyes. She felt exhausted, and the sunlight, while usually welcome, irritated her this morning. She burrowed deeper into her pillow, but she couldn’t get it quite like she needed to. It was hard and warm, and she swatted at it in vain to conform to a more comfortable shape.

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” A deep voice vibrated underneath Charlotte’s cheek. “A lifetime of physical abuse?” Charlotte’s face burned crimson, and she squeezed her eyes shut for the briefest of moments before slowly lifting her head. She peered into the face of Sidney Parker, who, despite the sleep-ridden eyes, still managed to have a teasing look. His face smirked down at her.

“Apologies,” Charlotte murmured. “I have not woken up beside anyone in the same bed before.” It was an obvious statement (aside, of course, from the occasional bed-sharing she endured with her siblings. This, of course, was wildly different), but the teasing expression on Sidney’s face diminished and a warm, calloused hand gently cupped her burning cheek.

“An honor of mine to have been your first,” Sidney meant it in a myriad of ways, and Charlotte felt her body clench at the memory of their night together. Her body was sore in a delightful way, and only the slight awkwardness of the morning light restrained her from stretching out catlike on the bed. She smiled at him bashfully thinking of everything he saw, and touched, and tasted last night.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. His hand moving from her cheek to slide down to her bare upper back, not covered by the blankets. Sidney felt no shame in his nudity, and it had propelled Charlotte to match it, especially as their night ended, and her limbs had felt tired from exertion.

“Sleepy.” She replied, laying her head back on his bare chest, the blanket she had been laying on moved away. She felt the heat of his body much more now and could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. “But good,” she added on. This intimacy, of laying together, of checking in, was quickly becoming one of her absolute favorite things.

“Mmm, you did quite a lot yesterday, that’s to be expected.” He murmured, and she caught the smile that bloomed on her face between her teeth.

“Did I? I thought yesterday was a perfectly average day.” She teased. The hand drawing patterns on her back faltered for a second before they began again. Charlotte held in her laughter.

“Oh?” She heard Sidney ask.

“Of course. Anything in particular that you recall?” She kept up the charade willing her laughter to remain in, loving that she could tease him, all of him, forever.  
“I believe, Miss Heywood, that there was a wedding, and a wedding night that you participated in.” He grumbled unhappily, but when Charlotte lifted up her face to look at him, his face lit up with a smile.

“Well, if that were the case, Mr. Parker, I don’t believe that I would be called Miss Heywood anymore.” She raised her brows at his mistake, and a softer smile graced Sidney’s face. His gaze hot on her, and her body warmed at the desire she saw in them.

“How careless of me, Mrs. Parker,” He whispered the name reverently, and Charlotte moved to rest more firmly on his chest so that she could look at his face more comfortably.

“You say my new name like a prayer,” she noted. Before she would’ve tucked away that comment and muddled through its meaning, but now they share a life, a name, a bed, and she found that she was loathed to hold herself back. After all, it was Sidney who reminded her that she was never too much of anything. Always equal, in fact.

“Do I?” He asked her, and she carefully lifted her hand and began to follow the lines of his face with her finger. His eyes closed briefly at the soft caress.

“Mmmhmm,” She assented. Her finger tracing the slope of his nose.

“Perhaps it is because the person it belongs to is deserving of worship.” Charlotte smiled outright, and he mirrored her actions.

“You must be careful, Mr. Parker, or you might surely put me too high on a pedestal,” She warned.

“Ah, don’t worry, Mrs. Parker. I know of all your faults. I have met and danced with them extensively.” She stuck out her tongue in response and gently swatted his chest. One of Sidney’s hands came up to hold on to the offending hand. “They make me care for you more.”

“I’m sure,” she said sarcastically. “My stubbornness and refusing to listen to you when you ask something of me are things you love, even if the situation calls for you to be ignored.”

“Indeed, I find absolutely every part of you maddening, and I hope to remain mad for the rest of my life,” Sidney told her, and Charlotte, feeling cherished and loved, slowly leaned down to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, slightly unsure. She pulled back and noticed his eyes darkened. Suddenly, despite everything that had occurred within the last day, the nerves in her stomach kicked up.

“Was that okay?” She asked shyly, and Sidney softened even more.

“More than. Feel free to kiss me whenever you feel like,” He encouraged, and Charlotte rolled her eyes fondly at him.

I’ll take that under advisement.”

“See that you do,” he agreed before lifting his head up and capturing her lips again. He pulled away far too soon for Charlotte’s taste. “And me?”

She looked at him quizzically, still reveling in the softness of his lips, the feel of his tongue. “What about you?”

“May I kiss you whenever I feel like it?” He asked. Charlotte could not hold back her small laugh.

“I suppose,” she told him as if it was a great hardship. She looked at him waiting for a reply, but instead of his usual biting banter, he gave her a much too sinister smile, and a second later, he had rolled on top of her, his hands tickling her sides, and Charlotte squirmed beneath him.

“Sidney!” She chastised, her voice breathy from laughing. She tried, in vain, to stop his hands.

“Yes?” He asked utterly unconcerned while he continued his movements, a beautiful smile on his face.

“You are every bit as wild as people say,” Charlotte told him, and Sidney stalled his movements, giving Charlotte a much-needed reprieve. 

“Is that so, Mrs. Parker?” One of his brows raised as he looked down on her. She nodded once in confirmation.

“Well then, I surely must live up to my reputation,” He muttered before placing a bruising kiss to Charlotte’s lips. She joined in enthusiastically, loving the warm weight of his body on top of hers. She had thought it would feel suffocating, but she felt safe and warm. She knew from far too early on in their meeting that whatever ills she felt towards him, she was always safe.

He pulled back from her lips but didn’t stop. Instead, he peppered kisses down her jaw, her neck, and slowly moved down her chest. Charlotte tensed for the smallest minute, still unused to such attention.

“Charlotte?” Sidney asked, stopping his downward path the second he felt her tense. She took a deep breath and relaxed her body.

“Keep going,” she said softly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s just new.”

“We can slow down,” he told her earnestly. That, more than anything, made her want to continue. His insistence on her comfort and safety.

“When do I ever slow down, Sidney Parker?” She questioned teasingly and was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

“You do quite enjoy new experiences,” he said into the skin of her neck as he began once again to place kisses on her body. He looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. “And who would I be to deny my wife of anything?”

She smiled at that. His wife. And gently ran her hand through his hair. She felt the softness of his locks and mightily enjoyed the way his hair stood messily due to her attentions.

“No husband of mine,” She teased and was rewarded with a low chuckle. Gently, Sidney delighted in finding new stretches of skin to kiss and caress. Both of them relishing in the novelty of being able to give themselves to each other completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @/nnegan13 for shouting about charlotte x sidney with me! 
> 
> title from Florence + The Machine's song hunger
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo,  
SleepBanshee


End file.
